Faking a smile
by bookishlybabble
Summary: Rose has been stuck in the "friend zone" for three years, she doesn't want to be there any longer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for reading!

This is for you Tingles! (Sorry, Tingles was my inspiration for this plot line, so I felt it was appropriate to dedicate this to him:)

**Disclaimer**: I wish I were J.K Rowling, but I am not. I don't own the characters, just the plot!

**Chapter 1**

She could sense him a mile away. She stood on her tip toes and scanned the crowd for any flashes of bleach blond hair. She spotted him in deep conversation with his mother and father, they seemed to be having a row, so Rose decided that it wasn't the best time to say hello. The train let out a low whistle, as Rose pecked her mother and father goodbye and hopped on the train. She helped her little brother with his trunks since he looked too nauseous to do much.

"Write us when you settle in!" Her mother called, as the train started moving. Her mum opened her mouth but whatever she said was drowned out be a high pitched whistle from the train. Rose waved a final goodbye before turning to her extremely nervous brother, who was now a pale green.

"Hugo, you'll be fine honestly, yes it is intimidating but once you adjust it becomes really quite pleasant." She cooed, sitting down next to her younger brother and rubbing soothing circles on his back. He looked up at her and nodded.

"I'll go get something from the trolley, okay? I'll be right back." She said, as she heard the voice of the Shelly, the kind, plump women who worked the trolley. She walked out of the compartment and over to where Shelly had stopped to help a rather rude seventh year Slytherin.

"No, you idiot woman, I asked for three licorice wands not two." The boy snarled snatching the third licorice wand from her hand, and stomping away, while throwing the money he owed over his shoulder. Rose rushed to pick up the money.

"Oh, Merlin, thank you Rose m'dear. I'm not as young as I used to be."She chuckled taking the money from Roses hands and putting it in the cart.

"Now what can I get you?" She said smiling, and wiping her hands on her apron, and looking up at Rose.

"Well I was wondering if you had any Pumpkin Pasties." She said kindly, she was quite fond of Shelly. Shelly worked very hard, and was very disrespected by most, she was also one of the most kind people Rose knew.

"Yes, I do dear."Shelly said pulling out a box of the pumpkin flavored treat.

"Great, I'll have four of those, four chocolate frogs, and one licorice wand." She said to Shelly, as she pulled out her money bag.

"Oh no dear, this is on me," She insisted, pushing away the money. "You enjoy it." She said with a wink. Before Rose could protest, she had moved on to the next customer. Rose whispered a thank you to Shelly on the way back to Hugo. She heard nearly reached it when she heard laughter coming from the compartment. She opened the door to find Albus, Lily, James, Dominique, and, her stomach did a backflip, Scorpius.

"Hey Rosie," He said with a smirk, that made her want to melt on the spot. He spotted the treats in her hand."You come bearing gifts." He said reaching for a chocolate frog. She smacked his hand away and sat down next to Hugo, who had started to look less green. She handed him the chocolate frog instead. Across from her, Scorpius feigned a look of hurt. She stuck her tongue out at him. She started to rub circles on Hugo's back, in a soothing pattern. Hugo had now returned to his normal color, and was looking much more relaxed.

"Rosie," Scorpius mock simpered, putting on a puppy face that was so ridiculous that Rose almost burst out laughing."Will you rub my back too?" He whimpered jokingly, as Albus, James, and Dominique heaved with laughter. Oh yeah, I'll rub your back anyday, she thought, biting her tongue to stop her from saying it out loud. Instead she kicked his shin, quite forcefully, knowing that even if she kicked him her hardest she wouldn't be able to hurt him.

"Yeeouch, woman, you are a violent one!" He said arranging his face into a look of fake pain. The whole compartment, except for Rose, burst out laughing. James and Albus each gave Scorpius a high five. Rose had been pleased when her cousins had gotten along so well with Scorpius, she had been worried that they wouldn't accept him because of who his family was, leaving her torn between her family and her new best friend. But they had accepted him, unwillingly at first, but then after a while they got used to him and he became part of the family.

The train pulled to a stop and the students exited the train, Hugo was now gripping Rose's fingers so hard she could feel them tingling.

"Hugo," she said turning to face her younger brother, whose face had returned to its previous shade of pale green."You have to go with the rest of the first years, you'll take boats up to the castle." Fear crept into Hugo eyes at her words. "Hugo really, it's okay-"

"Yeah little bro, you'll be fine, promise." said Scorpius, who had materialized by Ros's side. Hugo nodded, took a deep breath, and walked to where the rest of the first years were gathered around Hagrid. He gave them a weak smile before following Hagrid around a corner and out of sight.

"He'll be okay Rosie." Scorpius said, somehow knowing exactly what she was thinking. He almost always did. That's because we are meant for each other, she thought as she gave Scorpius a small smile.

"I know he will." She responded as he helped her into a carriage. He sat down across from her as the carriage started moving.

"Emily and I split over the summer." Scorpius said. She turned away from the window and looked at him.

"You were dating Emily Zabini? I thought you were dating Carly Parkinson?" She asked.

"I ended it with Carly right after school ended. You didn't know that?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head. He normally told her everything."Oh well, I must have forgotten to include that in my owls." He said shrugging. "Anyway I started dating Emily a few weeks after Carly, and I just ended it." He finished, with a very nonchalant shrug. She rolled her eyes. Scorpius went through girlfriends like he went through clothes, he outgrew them really quickly, ending the relationship, leaving a poor girl heartbroken, wondering why he ended their seemingly perfect relationship. Scorpius had no sense of commitment, he got bored really quickly, but something about that was strangely attractive to Rose… She sighed and looked out the window. She had had a crush on him since the day he sat next to her in Charms class. But he had always treated her as nothing more than a close friend. The 'friend zone' Dominique called it. Rose had been unwillingly in the 'friend zone for three long years and she was really starting to hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose walked into the Great Hall with Dominique and Scorpius. Once they got to the Gryffindor table, Scorpius grabbed her hand, gave it a small squeeze and a small reassuring smile. _He'll be ok. _She nodded, knowing he was right. He squeezed her hand again, and made his way to the Slytherin table. Once he left, a wave of cold washed over her, her hand now hung limp at her side as she watched him settle in at his table. _Don't let go of me, _she thought, it took all her willpower to keep the words from tumbling out of her mouth. She turned away as Ella Nott slid onto the bench next to Scorpius, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Rose sat down next to Dom, and fiddled nervously with a loose string on the sleeve her robes.

"Oohh, look Rose, Jason Thomas is giving you the look!" Dom giggled. Rose had no idea what 'the look' was, but she raised her head and immediately made eye contact with Jason Thomas. He grinned at her, and she quickly ducked her head blushing a bright red. Dom had stopped giggling, and had started gossiping with Layla Finnigan. Rose had just started fiddling with the string on her robe again when the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Rose turned around so fast she got whiplash. Rubbing her neck, she looked at the crowd of first years, that followed nervously behind Professor McGonagall, for any bright red hair. She spotted him at the back of the clump looking too awestruck to be nervous. Professor McGonagall had already begun to call out names. Abbot, Atkins, Burkins, Connelly, Colton, Cresswell, Dawlish… the list went on and on until-"Hugo Weasley." Dominique grabbed Roses hand, and both girls squeezed each others hand very hard as Hugo walked, shakily to the stool where the Sorting Hat was and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head, it sunk so low you couldn't see Hugos eyes. Rose gave a watery chuckle, she wiped her face, not realizing until then that she had started crying. That was her baby brother.

"Another Weasley? There are quite a bunch of you aren't there?" The Sorting hat said with a snort of laughter. Rose could see her brothers face turn red. "Well, well, well, let me see…What house shall I put you in? Mix it up a little, eh? So how about… Slytherin!"

The Gryffindors, already prepared to cheer, allowed their mouths to drop open in surprise. Indeed, the entire Great Hall stood in silence, until a small clap began at the Slytherin table. Looking over, Rose noticed who it was. _Scorpius. _Slowly, Hugo wandered over to the table, looking disoriented. He took a seat between Scorpius and Ella, resulting in a glare from the latter. Rose sighed in relief, at least she knew her brother was safe with Scorpius. Then her fears enfulged her again. _How would the other Slytherins treat Hugo_, she wondered, _After all he is a Weasley, and we do have a bit of a reputation for hating Slytherins. _She wondered how her father would react to the news that his son, who he always said would be just like him, was a Slytherin. As soon as the feast began, Rose walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Hugo I… " She said, biting her lip as she lowered herself so she was eye level with him.

"Rose," he said sounding calm and all grown up, completely the opposite of the little boy Rose had sat with on the train."I'm fine, I really am." Rose wasn't convinced. "Besides, I asked to be in Slytherin." He said grabbing her hand. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes bugged out slightly.

"Hugo… you… I… " She took a deep breath, _I need to support him, he's my brother, I love him; no matter what house he's in. _She smiled at him, "Hugo why-why did you ask to be in Slytherin, why not Gryffindor like the rest our family?"

"Well, Rose, I just wanted to break out of the mold Dad's forced upon me, his dream of me being a carbon copy of him at this age, so I thought, what better way to do that than to become a Slytherin." He said, _my baby brothers all grown up, _she thought

Speechless, Rose gave and understanding nod, and stood up planting a small kiss on the top of his head . With tears in her eyes, Rose wandered back to her table, and began to eat, immersed in thought.

_Hugo's ambitious and cunning, that's for sure. Maybe he really is a Slytherin at heart. _She thought as she munched on her salad. Halfway through dessert she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Scorpius standing there. He sat down next to her despite hostile glares from her fellow Gryffindors.

"Scorpius, promise me that you'll look out for him, make sure he's making friends, keeping up with his school work, that he's eating-" Rose exploded, talking very fast in an urgent whisper.

"Rose, he'll be okay, he really does want to be there." Scorpius interrupted. "But yeah, if it makes you feel any better I promise to look out for him." Rose sighed in relief.

"Thanks Scorp, I really-"

"Rose, what are you going to tell your parents?" He interrupted again. She she lifted her head to look him in the eye. He knew her parents- well, her dad at least. Her mum would probably be okay with Hugo being in Slytherin, but her dad…

"I don't know," She sighed. "The truth I guess." There was a long pause, before Scorpius squeezed her shoulder and rose from the table.

"I should get back to my table." She nodded. "Catch y'a later Rose." He said as he walked away. She willed the feast to last as long as possible, knowing that once she got up her dormitory, she would have to write one of the hardest letters of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She watched as the tawny owl flew away, with the letter addressed to Ron and Hermione Weasley. She sighed and slowly started to climb down the stairs from the Owlery. She had been writing that letter for two days, rewriting it, and editing it, making sure that she used the gentlest language possible. She was anxious about what her parents would say. Ron would probably be appalled. He had always thought of Hugo to be just like him when he was young, but now, with Hugo being a Slytherin, he would surely be upset that his son had not followed in his footsteps. Her mum, being the more logical one, would understand and support her son, eventhough he had not followed the path she had thought he would take.

A loud giggle interrupted Roses worrying. She had pulled open a tapestry that was the entrance to her favorite secret passageway to the

Gryffindor common room only to find that it was already in use. Frozen to the spot, Rose watched in horror as Scorpius passionately

kissed Ella Nott, pinning her against the wall, and entangling his hands in her hair. She kissed him back with the same fire, his arms

wrapped around his neck. She willed her legs to move, to run, but her legs wouldn't respond. She had always known that Scorpius

often rendezvoused with girls often, but she had never witnessed it. She stood there frozen, until she felt a cold tear hit her cheek. Rose

reached up and wiped the tear away. She blinked away the following tears that appeared. With a chuckle, Scorpius looked up from Ella, and noticed Rose standing at the door. As soon as he had glanced up, Rose had spun on her heel and run away.

Rose screwed her eyes shut while she ran, so no one would see her tears. Besides, she knew the path to her destination by heart. She only opened her eyes once she had reached her little corner in the library. She didn't think anyone but herself knew about this place, not even little old Madam Pince, who had been here since forever ago. Rose herself had only discovered this place accidentally, as she had been looking for a charms book.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She cried to herself, as she gathered her knees to her chest burrowing her face in her knees. She sat there cursing Scorpius, cursing Ella, and cursing herself for being so stupid and naive. After a few hours, once her tears dried, her eyes returned to their normal state, and she stopped getting the urge to put maggots in Ella Notts hair, Rose made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, holding her head high. She had a plan.

"Rose, where have you been we've been waiting for you to show up for hours." Dominique said as soon as Rose had walked through the portrait hole. Rose grabbed Dominiques hand firmly without saying a word and proceeded to drag her up to their dormitory. Rose locked the door and collapsed next to Dom on her bed.

"Dom," Rose said the second Dominique opened her mouth. "Dom I need your help." Dom rolled her eyes.

"Rose you know that you are much smarter than me, and if you can't get your homework done then-"

"No Dom, I don't need help with schoolwork." Dom raised her eyebrows.

"Dom, I need you to make me pretty." Doms eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped open. It took a second for Dom to recover from the surprise of what Rose had said. Doms face turn up into a sly, mischievous smile.

"Rose, I have been waiting sixteen years for those words to come out of your mouth." Her sly smile turning upwards, smiling radiantly. "I am going to turn you into the most beautiful nerd that his world has ever seen." Rose gulped, now wondering questioning the sanity of her plan.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I love you all! Please REVIEW! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Dom pushed Rose up the stairs, peppering her with questions. "So Rosie, what made you change your mind? Before now, you'd nearly faint at the sight of a mascara wand." Rose just blushed. She couldn't stop thinking this could be the worst decision of her life. When she and Dom reached the bathroom, Dom took out a giant chest. Rose seriously considered making a dash for the door. Dom opened the chest, and inside was all the cosmetics a witch would need in her lifetime. "All right Rose, what look are you going for?" Dom said, hands on her hips.  
>"Something simple, and clean," Rose said, hoping that Dom wouldn't take this opportunity to freak out and want to give her an all out makeover.<br>Later that day, Rose exited the bathroom with loosely curled hair, a subtly rosy blush, and pale pink lipstick. "Very natural," Dom said appearing at her side. "I just defined your features some more, and gave it a slightly girly touch." Rose just kept looking at herself in the mirror, in shock of what she was looking at. But, Dom had moved on.  
>"Now Rose, lets talk clothes." Dom said sifting through Roses trunk full of clothing. "Ew, Rose what is this? Please tell me that you don't wear this in public." Rose snatched her favorite jumper away from her cousin.<br>"Hey, stop," Rose said setting her jumper on her bed. "Dom, thanks for your help, I just wanted some, some, fashion advice. I didn't need an entire makeover, but thanks." Dom just laughed, and continued to go through Roses trunk.  
>"Rose, I know that you're doing this because of Scorpius." Dom said, smiling at the profound blush that appeared on Roses cheeks, and even more as Rose stuttered in surprise. Dom walked over and fell back onto the her bed.<br>"Rose, I'm your cousin, and your best friend. I've known that you had a thing for Scorpius for years. I know that you guys have the 'just friends' thing going on, but its pretty clear, at least to me, that you've almost always had feelings for him." Rose walked over and flopped down beside Dom with a groan.  
>"Why didn't you say anything?" Rose muttered, not knowing how to respond. Dom giggled.<br>"Well, I just did, didn't I." Dom said turning to look at Rose, who had now stopped blushing and gaping like a fish. "Dom, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I mean, I never-I never, you know." Rose explained, gesturing randomly with her hands.  
>"Rose, you have about as much experience in this field as a first year," Dom interrupted Roses stuttering. "And lets face it, you need all the help you can get on this." There was a sort of long pause, before Dom sat up and pulled Rose with her.<br>"Come on, Rose lets go," Dom said dragging Rose up with her.  
>"Where are we going?" Rose asked as Dom started pulling on her coat and gloves.<br>"Shopping, cause we got a man to get." _  
>Five hours, and twelve boutiques later, Rose was beat. She was carrying at least fifteen large bags, full of clothing, shoes, and accessories, that made up Roses 'new and improved' wardrobe. She walked side by side with Dom, (who had taken the opportunity to expand her closet), was absolutely giddy with excitement. Rose pushed open the door to her dormitory and collapsed onto her bed, dropping the many bags at her foot of her bed. "I think that I have just shopped enough to last me a lifetime." Rose sighed as Dom collapsed onto the bed next to her. She let out a giggle. Then all of a sudden both of them were giggling, and they couldn't stop. "I realized that we need an approach, an action plan." Dom said once they had stopped giggling.<br>"Dom, an 'action plan', really, that necessary?" Rose said in response, sitting up and propping herself up on her elbows, and Dom did the same.  
>"Rose, you always need an action plan when dealing with teenage wizards." Dom stated, matter-of-factly. "Plus Scorpius is your first crush, and your first crush sets the tone for all relationships to come." Dom said bossily.<br>"Ok, sure, whatever you say." Rose said, knowing that fighting Dom on this wouldn't be wise.  
>"So what's the 'action plan' Dom?" Rose asked some-what sarcastically. "Well, you've never dated anyone right?" Dom asked, already knowing the answer Rose nodded,"so I say that the first step is that you start." Rose nodded slowly, confused.<br>"To make him jealous, you know?" Dom said when she saw Roses face. "Oh, ok, erm sure?" Rose mumbled, slightly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going . "It's simple Rose, just go out with some guy. Not complicated." Dom puffed, trying not to get frustrated.  
>"Fine,"said Rose,"but I won't be happy about it"<br>"Just trust me Rosie. I know what I'm doing." Dom said with a small hair flip. Rose rolled her eyes. She was starting to wonder if all of this was a huge mistake.

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hoped that you loved it! ;) Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Dominique Gabrielle Weasley! What did you do to my hair!" Rose knew that all of Gryffindor could hear her shrieks, but didn't care. "Dom, I told you I wanted a couple of waves, not this, this, thing!"

"Oh, relax Rose, it's just some ringlets and a hair bow." said Dom, attempting not to laugh at Rose's reaction, and failing miserably.

"But, but, but, I look like Shirley Temple, with a bow and everything!" Rose said in horror. Dom scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please Rose, you look great," Dom stated touching up her eye make-up. She looked over at Rose and saw how she still had the look of horror on her face and sighed. "Fine, forget the bow if it makes you feel better." Rose reached up and quickly yanked the bow from her read letting the tight curls hang loose.

"Much better," Rose muttered."Now I feel less like Shirley Temple and more like a brunette Taylor Swift wannabe. Great."

"What did you say, Rose?" Dom said, too busy adjusting her hair to have heard exactly what Rose had said.

"Nothing, nothing." Rose grumbled."Come on, we're going to miss breakfast." Rose started pulling on her Hogwarts robe, but Dom snatched her hand and pulled her back into her the bathroom and in front of the mirror.

"I need to touch up your makeup."Dom said, applying more lipgloss to Roses lips.

"Dom, were going to be late, come on." Rose demanded, jerking away, and dragging Dom out of the bathroom, and all the way to breakfast.

"Hey Rose," Rose closed her book and looked up to see who had just spoken.

"Hello Jason." Rose said back politely, smiling at the Gryffindor boy who had just slid into the common room sofa next to her. She felt Dom elbow her ribs, and she promptly elbowed her back, knowing exactly what Dom wanted her to do. Rose felt Dom rise from sofa and walk away.

"So, hows it going Rose?" Jason said, running his hands through his hair.

"Pretty good, how about you?" She said back smiling sweetly at him, turning so that she was facing the attractive Gryffindor.

"Good, good," He flashed her an extremely attractive smile. "You know, we have a Hogsmeade trip this next weekend, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"Jason Thomas, are you asking me out on a date?" Rose asked flirtatiously, leaning in a centimeter closer to him.

"Yes Rose Weasley, I am." He said sliding off the sofa and bending down on one knee in a mock proposal. "Rose, will you do me the honor of being my date to Hogsmeade next weekend?" He said grabbing her hand and holding it tenderly. She pretended to think about it for a few moments before leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the cheek. He smelled really good, she noted.

"Is that a yes?" He asked once she pulled back. When she nodded, and entwined her fingers with his, he stood up, pulling her up with him.

"I have to go, Quidditch practice." He kissed her hand gently.

"Do well, you have to beat Slytherin tomorrow." She said, smiling at him.

"I will, we'll crush them," he said, returning the smile. "You're going to be there, right?" he asked running his hands through his hair.

"Of course I will." She smiled.

He nodded, "Goodbye Rose Weasley." His voice sent shivers up her spine.

"Bye Jason." She called as he made his way to the portrait hole. He turned around and flashed her a smile before disappearing out of the portrait hole. She smiled to herself. She had a date. A real live date.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, sorry it was such a short! I promise the next one will be longer! Thank you again for reading I love you guys! **

**P.S. At the beginning of the chapter, I imagined Rose's hair ringlets to look like Taylor Swift's hair in her Speak Now and Fearless Days. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
